deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Luna
|japanese_name= ルナ (Runa) |image1= LunaDOAXVV.jpg |caption1= Luna in Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Luna |first_appearance= Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation (2018; DLC) |place_of_birth= Unknown |nationality= Unknown |date_of_birth= October 15File:Shtfnie.jpg |age= 18 |status= Alive |blood_type= O |personal_alignment= Neutral |species= Human |gender= Female ( ) |height= 149 cm |weight= |measurements= B92/W56/H88 |eye_color= Blue |hair_color= Pinkish White |occupations= Scholar |hobbies= Field work |food_and_drink= Roasted sweet potatohttps://twitter.com/doax_vv_staff/status/951750941123858434 |color= Moss green |japanese= Shiori Mikami }}Luna is a young girl who made her debut in the 2017 PC version of Dead or Alive Xtreme 3, entitled Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation during the January 18, 2018 update. Character Appearance Luna has light blue eyes and chin length whitish-pink hair in a bob cut with no bangs, and also has a shorter hairstyle as well that lacked any pigtails, as well as one that obscures her right eye. She also wears Native American tribe-style accessories both in her hair and on her outfits. Personality She is noted to be self-absorbed, yet somewhat seems emotionless. She also was a scholar, and had come to investigate Zack Island to discover its secrets. She was also somewhat eccentric, as she tends to use rabbit like poses and even use the onomatopoeia "pyon" (the sound used for a rabbit hopping in Japan). Largely because of her eccentricism and the way she worded her goals on the island, Ayane and Hitomi speculated that Luna may have been an extraterrestrial. Due to her slightly self-absorbed nature, she has a tendency to do rather brash and reckless actions in order to complete her objectives. Such was demonstrated in the "Targeted Island" Event Episode story arc, where she attempted to train for the Rivals Festival, but the way she conducted it had caused a panic among the island due to her interpreting "secret training" to mean train at the dead of night, which caused the Owner to fear that the island was the victim of possible corporate espionage by a rival firm when a shadowy figure was reported to be seen on the island, and thus had him dispatch Ayane to investigate. She was also shown to be somewhat clueless about social conventions, as she openly walked into the bedroom while barely wearing a towel in order to ask Momiji's help for applying lotions on her back, apparently being unaware that such was not appropriate to do, especially not while Momiji had company in the form of the Owner, causing Momiji to panic. She really enjoys roasted sweet potatoes as her favorite food, which she implies is because they gave her fond memories of her time with her grandfather in her initial country (which she claimed was fairly poor). Despite her more self-absorbed nature, however, she was shown to care about the well being of others, as she volunteered to cheer on Fiona for her rock climbing, and even gave her some encouraging advice on how to do so during Fiona's second attempt, and she also apologized to Hitomi for falsely claiming that there was one more hint to the treasure hunt. Etymology Luna is a name of Italian/Spanish origin which means "moon." Relationships Grandfather Luna alludes to having a grandfather, and implies that she gained her love for roasted sweet potatoes from him, which she told the owner. Honoka She and Honoka got along fairly well, as they both acted as cheerleaders to Fiona's strength building via rock climbing, and also offered her advice on how to do it. Marie Rose She and Marie Rose acted as rivals during the Goddess Game, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. Nyotengu Nyotengu once used Luna as a test subject in her hypnosis training by having her act as a cat. However, although it had initially worked by having her briefly acting like a cat, she ultimately returned to her usual self, with Nyotengu implying that it failed to work because Luna had no inherent interest in acting like one. Hitomi Luna briefly met with Hitomi when Ayane took her with her to ask Hitomi for advice. She also expressed shock when she learned that Luna was apparently an alien when Ayane briefly alluded to her as a "rookie of the universe", with Luna jokingly confirming it. In addition, Hitomi also freely explained that "O, Osu" was the typical greeting used among Karate and other martial arts users when Luna expressed confusion to the term. She also trained Luna a bit in the concept, and later did a pose alongside Ayane with Luna, causing her to be rendered speechless. They also were paired up to find treasure on the island. It's also implied that she frequently trains with Hitomi, as she, when discussing an otherwise unrelated training session with Fiona regarding strength building for the Venus Festival, mentioned she missed Hitomi and wondered where she was. Ayane So far, Ayane is the person that Luna has had the most interaction with. Ayane largely was annoyed with Luna due to her odd quirks, with her also speculating that Luna's an alien due to Luna admitting she came to Venus Island to investigate stars there, and often reluctantly tagged along with Luna for various adventures as well as accepting her request to be a friend. It is heavily implied that she only ended up guiding Luna around because Misaki deemed Ayane the most suited for giving newcomers a tour of the island. Kokoro She acted as Kokoro's partner during the Goddess Games, although Kokoro was slightly annoyed that Luna apparently stole her part. Afterwards, they seemed to have a friendly demeanor to each other. Momiji Momiji and Luna seemed to get along very well, although Momiji was slightly embarrassed at having to do a Pyon pose at her request. Helena Helena seemed to have some respect for Luna as indicated by their interactions during a cover girl event. Kasumi Kasumi was shown to be somewhat amused by Luna's quirky nature, as evidenced by the time she, Ayane, and Luna worked together to help set up the First Anniversary of the Venus Festival, as well as the clear card souvenir which depicted her chuckling as she watched Ayane scolding Luna while the latter did v-finger poses. However, while more tolerant of Luna's quirks, she is weirded out to a certain degree by them, as evidenced by her reaction to making a pose and declaring "Misty Blossom" subsequent to Luna making a similar declaration. Misaki They seemed to get along for the most part, although Misaki was a bit put off by her eccentric nature. Luna also called her a cat during the cover girl event, referring to when Misaki got hypnotized by Nyotengu. Tamaki When meeting her, she was disturbed by Tamaki's tendency to grope breasts, although to a lesser extent than the other girls. She eventually returned the favor to Tamaki later on, giving her a dose of her own medicine. Leifang She and Leifang acted as rivals during the Goddess Game, although the aftermath indicated that they were fairly friendly to each other outside of the game. Fiona She got along well with Fiona, and also aided her alongside Honoka during the strength training sessions. In fact, she alongside Honoka wore cheer outfits specifically to cheer her on regarding her training to give her support. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' series *''Dead or Alive Xtreme: Venus Vacation'' (playable, 2018; DLC character) Gallery Trivia *Luna is the third female character to be first introduced in Xtreme series. *Luna is currently the youngest 18 years old female character in the series by birth date after Ayane, Misaki, Marie Rose, Honoka, and Fiona. She is also the second-youngest 18 years old character in the series by birth date, with only Eliot being younger than her. *Her rabbit-like poses and use of "Pyon" is an allusion to the Moon Rabbit, befitting her name. *When meeting Hitomi in the Messenger of the Moon event episodes and learning what the term "O, Osu" means regarding Karate, Luna, in addition to noting Karate, also briefly mentions Bushido when Hitomi explains what it meant. Largely because of this, Hitomi briefly referred to her as a Samurai during the treasure hunt. *According to the girl order in the game code, Luna is identified as "LUN".File:FON-NAG-CRI code source.png *Luna is the only one of the Dead or Alive Xtreme Venus Vacation add-ons whose eyecolor is not the same as or similar to her haircolor. *Even though Luna was born on October 15, her birthday episode was released on October 14. She implies in the episode that the birthday was celebrated early due to the owner becoming "impatient." *Presumably because of her status as the first DLC character in Xtreme Venus Vacation, Luna is the only girl to have a teaser video released of her prior to her formal debut/announcement. *So far, Luna is the only add-on/''Venus Vacation''-exclusive character to not have her being in charge of a particular festival in her debut Event Episode (as Misaki helmed the Venus Festival for the main story, and also technically was responsible for the Pajama Party, Tamaki helmed alongside Helena the Ohana Hanami festival, Leifang was largely responsible for helming the Tanabata festival, and Fiona was responsible for hosting the love dance festival). She instead was subject to a tour of the island. Notes and references Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Xtreme 3 playable characters Category:Female characters